Heart Break
by ThunDaGa
Summary: The One Army of Resistance of Fa'Diel fell. The One hope has vanquished. In an ethnic struggle, a group of unexpected heroes attempts a desperate effort to lock the Keys of Truth and destroy the Holder of the Seven Eyes of Flame, before it's too late.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: Squaresoft owns all articles related to the game "Legend of Mana" (Except for the ones I made up) 

                     ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
__

_Chapter__I.__ Written Gnome Day, 900 BM.___

  
5000 years have passed. Five centuries had passed since the legendary battle between Necro and the Mana Goddess. Necro was victorious . . . but died in battle. The dark half of the Mana Goddess was vaporized and Fa'Diel was brought to peace once more. Now, 5000 years later, the struggle between humans and faeries for the power of Mana began once more and it seems that nothing will stop the destruction. Nothing . . .  
  
_Why? Why . . . why must we fight on . . . This war is hopeless . . . Why can't the Wisdoms see that! The humans, the faeries . . . we are all living in this world . . . why must we fight for control of Mana . . . Must we destroy the Mana tree before this ends! Pearl, Blackpearl, Elazul, Larc, Daena, Sierra . . . Necro . . . all gone . . . And for what! The selfish intentions of man and faerie! No, that can't be. We must stop . . . please . . . or we are all . . .  
_  
The great mage Trea, leader of the humans, wandered in his chambers in the Room of Fate of the Tower of Leires. Occasionally, an explosion would appear from the distance. Then, a blast of light. Each and every time that happens, one less soldier to fight. Distracted, and not knowing what to do, Trea continued his pacing. The witch, Alena, leader of the Faeries, watched from a distance. With a sense of victory in her mind, she was at ease, watching the destruction of the humans' towers by Lucemia, the Wyrm of Light, the greatest of all Wryms. She had, using a mysterious and powerful object called "The Eyes of Flame", reincarnated Lucemia from its grave. The Eyes of Flame were capable of magic beyond the greatest. It harnesses the power of Mana and was said to have the power of the Mana Goddess itself. Both the humans and Faeries have power over this object, each having one of the three Eyes of Flame. The third was still yet unfound, and thus each side worked to be the first to find it. . . It is time. Alena's army waits, near the gates to the human's lands. Waiting.  
  
The moon was full, the stars, bright. The silence of the night was unbearable. Trea called upon his followers, and waited outside the Tower.  
  
An hour had past. Perhaps two. Time was not of importance.  
  
The moon had risen to its full size. The Mana Tree can be seen in the distance, reflected by the moon's light. The two armies advanced.  
  
The battle began. The humans, led by Trea. The Faeries, led by Alena. Each side fought, and with the help of the Eyes of Flame, summoned greater and greater forces to overcome the enemy. But every time, the other side would defeat it, and summon their own power to retaliate.  
  
The powers of the Eyes of Flame were yet mysterious. At first, it was used only when all seemed hopeless. However, as the battle went on, both the humans and the Faeries tire, and had used it endlessly.  
  
Until . . .


	2. The Winds of Time

_Chapter II. Written Jinn Day, 400 BM. _

_                                                            Eternity is such a long time to wait . . ._

_ The Winds of Time_  
  


"No . . . It can't . . . happen . . . the future . . . No, it cannot . . .be . . ."  
  
"Necro . . . Necro!!"  
  
"Wahhh!!!"  
  
"Ummm, you okay?"  
  
Sub-conscious, Necro recognized the voice to be Bud's. Slowly, he was able to see them gradually as his eyes began clearing up.  
  
"How long was I asleep? Yawnnn . . ."  
  
Necro sat up to faced Bud and Lisa, his apprentices that he took in a few years back. Bud and Lisa were twin brother and sister, ages ten, both magicians in training. They were orphaned when they were younger. Since then, they wandered the streets of Domina, a nearby town until Necro took them in five years ago.  
  
"It's been TWO days!!"  
  
"No, it's three!! Your memory sux, I remember it to be three days ago!"  
  
"What ya mean!"  
  
"It's two! I counted! You know you're wrong and is just afraid to admit it!"  
  
"Then you must have counted wrong! Cuz I remember he was asleep from Dryad Day till now. It's Aura Day today! Three days! . . ."  
  
". . . Shuddup!"  
  
Hehe. Chuckling, Necro walked downstairs away from the two annoying yet competitive twins. He was hardly down when he was tackled by a small, furry rabbit thingy; also known as a "Rabite".  
  
"Ahhh!! Stop licking me!! Chokes. Help!! I'm choking on fur!!  
  
Finally managing to push the Rabite off, Necro struggled to stand and immediately fell down when he was tackled by a miniature dragon, also known as a "Sky Dragon", behind him.  
  
"I will never have pets ever again", thought Necro. "So annoying." Sigh.  
  
"I guess you too are hungry, huh."  
  
The two pets, Fira (Rabite) and Thundaga (Sky Dragon) nodded in reply.  
  
"Oh, well. I'll go make some Pine O'Clock Pie for you two."  
  
Turning, Necro shouted upstairs and asked if the twins wanted some pie. Obviously, they did, and so they gathered in the small orchard in the backyard to eat.  
  
"Oh, yea, Pearl came by a day ago".  
  
Necro choked in reply. Patting his back, Lisa continued.  
  
"And so did Niccolo, Daena, and a lot more I dunno"  
  
Finally managing to cough up the seed, Necro asked why did they all came. The twins shrugged and said that it was merely to tell him about some hovering thing in the Mana Tree. Necro choked again.  
  
"Oh, and they told us to tell you to go to St. Mana Church in Domina when you wake up."  
  
Turning, Necro stared at Bud before standing to run after and strangle him.  
  
x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x Whew, took a while but I'm finished with the second chapter. Yea, I know it's a bit boring and too much talking, but hey! I suck at this (V_V). plz read and review and maybe I'll continue on with the boring story soon!


	3. Paths of Heart

_Chapter III. Written Undine Day, 200 BM._

_                                                            A road to Heaven, a path to Hell_

_Paths of Heart  
  
_

The road to Domina from Necro's home was quite short. Under normal circumstances, it never took more than six hours to reach there. However, these were not normal circumstances, not when there are two energetic, bouncing twins with you. 

Necro and the company had already been on the highway for more than two days and had sill not yet reached the entrance to Domina. More than half the tine, the twins would annoy the hell out of some creature they find, and run away for Necro to deal with. Occasionally, they would also fall down the cliff, spending several hours before attempting to climb back up again. At last, Necro collapsed at the welcoming sign at the entrance of Domina.  

            The town of Domina was founded a century ago, during the reconstruction of the last Faery War. The townspeople all knew each other, for the town was small. But they had treasured the town never less. As time went on, the town grew and sprouted into a marketplace for merchants, and became famous throughout the world of Fa'Diel. At the entrance was a greeting created by the founder of Domina so many years ago. It was also the same sign that Necro collapsed under. However, it was not exhaustion that overcame him. Rather, it was merely a frying pan. A frying pan that was also the weapon of one such as Bud. Instinctually, Bud stopped twirling it and ran towards the direction of St. Mana Church before he gets tossed down a hole. Still seeing circling rabites in his head, Necro finally manages to regain conscious and with the help of Lisa, stagger up and walked towards the eastern end of Domina, of where the Church lies. Only then does he notice how silent the town was. There was no laughing, or talking, or even the usual sounds of the wind. In fact, there are no people. "How strange", he thought. 

            By the time Necro and Lisa arrived at the St.Mana Church, an entire gathering of nearly all that had fought alongside Necro was there. Not to mention two disobedient pets as well. As usual, Necro was tackled by the little furball he had, followed by a usual lick in the face. The gathering, seeing as he arrived helped him up and explained the situation. The normal quiet sensation of the room clouded into what appears to be a nightmare. 

            The beast – warrior, Larc began the story. "Welcome, Necro. We are humbly sorry to disturb you, but there appears to be a crisis in which we must deal with."

            Necro shrugged.

            "As you may have noticed while you arrived, the town is completely empty. There were no traces of anyone. Everyone just disappeared."


	4. Echoes of Chaos

_Chapter IV.__ Written Salamander Day, 100 BM._

_It was said that history was forever repeated _

_Much like Echoes_

_Throughout the World_

_Times of Disaster and Darkness_

_Would often appear_

_One Thousand years later_

_            Echoes of Chaos_

            _Two drakes flew through the air. Both tore at each other regardless of the wounds inflicted. Nothing was sacred to them. Everything was merely another toy. _

            "Was no one here in Domina during the past few days?"

            The silence of the room was exhilarating. Several minutes seem to past until Necro spoke up once more.

            "Perhaps we may find the answer in the Mana Tree. We have to go there sooner or later to see what is the floating vortex overlooking it."

            "It is the only option left to us," answered Sierra. "I shall accompany you there".

            "It might be wise to have more than just one warrior to help you. I, too, will follow," said Daena. "Tis only fair after all you have done for me".

            "If it is as deadly as all you have said, let us all go," Necro continued. "Except you two."

            "But . . ."

            "You have to stay home and watch the house".

            "But . . ."

            "Stay".

            "SO MEAN!"

"Hehehe. You might as well as let them come with us. They'll just follow even if you forced them to stay," laughed Niccolo.

The victorious twins sat and grinned, causing both their faces to look like big distorted Springanas. 

"We might as well get this over with," sighed Necro.

Within an hour of the meeting, the company gathered supplies and began their journey. However, the path to the Mana Tree was harsh. Getting there alone takes at least two weeks, for it was far from Domina. Occasionally, they were ambushed by Mist monsters (Note: The two pets are also "Mist monsters", just friendlier =) which had also delayed the warriors.

At the moment, the friends were fighting off a swarm of Spiny cones. These odd creatures live in the shadows of large trees. They are usually timid and mind their own business. However, when disturbed, its force is a power to be reckoned with. 

Multiple lightning blasts accelerated until a force of energy gathered at the tip of his sword. Waiting . . . Necro jumped, and sent down a vortex of darkness. The attack was too much for the spiny cones and they collapsed under the Mana Technique. 

Running, running . . . With the speed of a Poto (Potoes are slow), the twins ran away from the battle. Suddenly stopping, Bud turned.

"WHY YOU STOPPED!?!?" Lisa screamed.

"Ya know, we've been running from everything in our lifes," Bud calmly said.

Lisa looked like she was going to faint.

"There was the Gremlin in the junkyard and also that nasty lil Shadow Zero thingy and not to mention that weird eye ball thing and also . . ." Stopping suddenly, Bud asked, "What's wrong, what you starting at?"

Getting no answer, Bud waved his hand in front of his sister's face. Still getting no answer, Bud turned and looked at what Lisa was staring so long at. Only then did he realize. There seemed to be something watching them. The thick overgrowth of the forest hid the true form of the Thing. The shadows hid it and gave it power. It disappeared.

Bud just stood there and stared. Suddenly feeling nauseous, he sat and fainted, right next to his sister, just as claws caught him.

Firing two more blasts of ice at the Spiny Cones, the sky dragon, Thundaga, swiftly glided after the rest of the party. It joined the company at a small intersection. This appeared to be the only part of the jungle without any trees blocking the moonlight. The hazy atmosphere of the place had only helped in forcing the weariness on the friends. 

"We might as well make camp here," Elazul suggested.

"I would volunteer as lookout. We need to switch guards every hour or so into the night," Larc replied.

As the party began making camp, Necro suddenly realized something . . . something was not right. He can't seem to remember. Forcing himself to think, Necro suddenly leapt up.

"WHERE IS FIRA!?!?!?!?"

The whole company turned and looked at Necro. Thundaga began circling the camp in search of his lost friend. 

"Perhaps we should split up to search for him," Pearl suggested (Of course she's here! =P ) 

"That way half of us can go look for Fira while the other half can search for Bud and Lisa," Elle replied.

Hearing this, Necro turned, looked around the camp. Not seeing the twins, Necro calmed himself down and began organizing the group. He was quite calm while he did so, for the twins were fairly good at the art of escaping.

In the end, it was Necro, Larc, Elle and Pearl (AND Thundaga) who was to search for the twins. Sierra, Niccolo (Yes, he's here too), and Elazul will look for the lost pet. In a matter of seconds, the two groups diverged and went on their ways.

"Sis, wake up."

"WAKE UP!!"

Crying, and kneeling, Bud gently stroked his sister's hair.

With her head throbbing, Lisa awakened to her brother's worried face.

"Thank Mana you're alright," Bud cried and promptly hugged his sister.

"Okay, okay, okay . . . umm . . . can you get off me now, there's a monster behind you."

Bud turned his head ever so slowly and stared at the howling Howler. Suddenly, the Howler was tackled by a small yellow bundle of fur. Instantly, the Howler was knocked out, and fell into its underground den. 

Panting, and drooling slightly, Fira bounced up to the twins, while they merely stared in confusion at the lil Rabite. 

"So . . . umm . . . Why are you here?" Lisa asked.

Her answer was several licks in the face. 

Necro's company decided (Actually, Necro decided, everyone else merely listened), that they would search the Spring of the Beasts. It wasn't very far from their current location as well. Meanwhile, Sierra's party wasn't having much luck. Through a vote, they had decided to backtrack back to the entrance. However, that means going back to the Spiny Cone colony. 

"I hate this!" cried a very irritated Niccolo while dodging a poison stinger and upper cutting a Spiny Cone. "I'd rather be collecting Tako Buns" 

Twisting a curved Dragoon Knife into the shell of another Spiny Cone, Sierra replied with a yet more annoyed voice, "Shut up and work!"

"This isn't work, this is torture," murmured back Niccolo.

Niccolo ducked in time to avoid a thrown Spiny Cone exoskeleton.

Back at Necro's company, they had managed to find Bud's VizelGold Aura Harp. Surprisingly, it was discovered simply by accident. Thundaga was looking for Fira when he mistaken the harp to be his furball friend (How he had done so, the world may never know). However, the finding had not helped at all, for it had only meant that the twins were here before. But when . . .

"Let's move on, we're not getting anywhere," said Necro.

"We've been searching since evening, it's dawn now!" answered Pearl. "We need to rest."

"Knowing the twins, they must have gotten into some sort of trouble. But yet I agree with the Jumi, we need to rest," said Larc.

Everyone turned to Elle the Siren, who had said nothing since the search began.

"What?" She asked rather quietly.

Necro blinked. "What do you think we should do?" 

"I will do as the rest of you will."

Thundaga stared.

A few minutes passed before Pearl broke the silence. "Anyways, don't you all think we should make camp now?"

"Yea, sure, right after I get rid of this Marlboro."

At the minute in Sierra's party, they had also decided to take a rest. After sidetracking back to the entrance and finding nothing there, the very annoyed company had just sat down, and immediately fell asleep.

"Where are we?" Cried a saddened Bud.

"This doesn't look like the Jungle anymore. Where are we?" Echoed Lisa.

"Rwehhrwehhh!!" 

"There's a clearing up ahead, let's sit and think of our situation."

"Alright."

The twins sat themselves down on a large tree root and as Bud said, began pondering the situation.

"So what exactly happened?" asked Lisa.

"What you mean?"

"When I fainted."

"I dunno."

"What you mean I dunno!?!?"

"I dunno!!"

"Weren't you awake?!?!?"

"Well, yea . . ."

"Then you should know!"

"I mean no! I fainted after you fainted."

Lisa blinked. Fira bounced.

"Alright then . . . What happened before I fainted?"

"You know, you were staring at something while I was talking about all the times we ran away from stuff and then I looked at what you were looking at and then we stared and then somehow you fell and then I fainted and then something grabbed us and . . ."

"STOP!!" interrupted Lisa.

"WHAT!?!?" yelled Bud just as loud.

"Something grabbed us??"

"Yea, something with sharp claws. It still hurts where it poked me!" Bud said pointing to his right arm.

"For a brother that's only a minute younger, you're not very bright."

"SHUDDUP! I thought it was that Howler that took us!"

"Umm . . . Bud . . ."

"What!?"

"How big is the Howler?"

"About up to my knees . . . Oh, I see what you mean."

"Good, then I don't have to explain it to you."

"So where are we!?!?" cried Bud.

Sitting up, Bud turned around and started walking again, eyes to the ground. Lisa hastily followed with Fira happily bouncing along.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- Author's Notes -x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

To all you few people that's reading this. Here it is! The Fourth Chapter of "Heart Break", originally "Destinies of the Past". This is my longest chappie yet, calculated to be 1606 words (excluding the author review =P ). Thanx to all those that did review (11 reviews =(  ). Maybe I'll get more in the future, me don't know. Anyways bye now! Lolz.


End file.
